


I Woke Up Like This

by RenamedRenee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, G!P, Oral Sex, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenamedRenee/pseuds/RenamedRenee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing worse than waking up with the wrong body parts. Unless you count the weird behavior of the most sought after girl in your class and your body's response to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little idea that popped in my head after realizing I haven't recently seen any surprise dick stories in a while. This is my contribution. Obviously this is a G!P story and I suppose a bit supernatural in nature. That being said read the AN at the end of the chapter. All errors are my own and I don't own Glee and affiliates.

Rousing from her slumber Rachel let out a content sigh. That was probably the best sleep she's had in a long time, and now all she wanted to do was start her morning off right with her elliptical. First she needed to take a trip to the little ladies room, then she'll be ready.

Pulling the covers from her body Rachel slides out of bed. Her panties were a little tight, but she attributes that to the wedgie she has. Perhaps she was moving a lot in her sleep. Whatever she thought was the cause didn't matter because as soon as she sat down on her toilet in her ensuite bathroom, she found out the exact reason for her tight panties.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

Looking down Rachel discovered the biggest dick she's ever seen. Which also happens to be the only dick she's ever seen, attached to her and spraying pee all over her walls.

"Fuck!" she yelled. Forgiving herself for such vulgar language. When one finds herself with a dick that should not be there who knows what words will leave their mouth. Quickly standing up Rachel turned and tried to aim for the toilet. She now understood why guys had so much trouble. Finally done relieving herself; there was pee everywhere. Tucking herself back into her too small panties, Rachel was going to miss her scheduled window with her beloved elliptical, but she had to clean up the mess that was her bathroom. Then she'd worry about the thing she had to stuff back into her panties. God, how big was she anyway—another thing to worry about later.

  
XXX  


Rachel was late. Cleaning her bathroom as extensively as she felt was needed made her late. Can you blame her? Urine was everywhere and everything needed a proper bleaching. By the time she was finished both her fathers had left for the day and she had 15 minutes to shower and get to school. She didn't even have time to fully inspect herself in the shower. What if there were balls that came with this dick? The quick wipe she did in the shower wasn't enough to leave her sure. She thought she felt something, but she couldn't tell. She'll thoroughly check when she gets home.

Rachel thought about staying home and breaking her perfect attendance record, but she could do this. She could go to school, pretend like she didn't wake up with a dick, and come back home. No biggie. Right? She could check if the ball thing was real or not, she could measure the dick, and research where the hell it came from cause girls didn't just grow dicks.

At school everything was going perfectly fine; at first. Sure she felt weird wearing the jogging pants she used to workout in, but they left enough room in her crotch area for the dick to breath. She tried on a pair of her jeans at first, but the constant pressure on the dick was too much. Not to mention the clear bulge in the front. Rachel thought about wearing one of her skirts, but she was too paranoid. What if the dick slipped out of the panties? What if they didn't slip, but were too heavy and caused everything to sag pass the hem of her skirt? They weren't that long, you know. That was totally a possibility.

Yes, she was paranoid, but it didn't matter, she was going to make it through the day. Until Quinn Fabray dropped her damned pencil. It wasn't just the pencil dropping that sent everything to hell, it was the fact that she bent over to pick it up. It was like Quinn was presenting her round succulent ass to Rachel on her purpose. She was bending at the waist, and Rachel could almost see under her cheerio skirt. As a cheerio Quinn should know better. Bend at the knees to not risk back problems. Why would she bend at the waist? Was she trying to tempt her? Did Quinn know about the dick?

So many questions and not enough answers. All she knew was that her new dick was standing at attention for Quinn's ass.

Rachel tried thinking of the most unattractive thing she could think of; the process animals go through to become food for those carnivorous people. It was working. The dick was being tamed! That is until she looked up. Quinn was ever so seductively sucking on a lollipop. Okay, so maybe not seductively, but it sure felt that way to Rachel. The way her tongue would sneak out of her mouth to lick the top of the lollipop. Her tongue was twirl around the sides before she sucked the entire thing into her mouth. Rachel watched as Quinn's throat swallowed what she assumed was lollipop flavored spit. She could only imagine the dick in her pants taking the place of that lollipop—No. She would not succumb to such thoughts.

"Pull it together Rachel you can do this." She muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself man-hands?"

Looking up, she saw Quinn leering at her with the stick of the lollipop hanging out the side of her mouth. The lollipop was making a noticeable dent in her jaw.

Opening her mouth to respond, she quickly decided against it. Rachel didn't have time to deal with Quinn's attitude right now. She woke up with a dick this morning and now she had a raging boner. Yeah, her problems were more important than Quinn's attitude. Looking back down at her desk Rachel redoubled her efforts to tame the beast in her pants. The class would be over soon and she needed to be able to walk out of the room unnoticed.

She could sense Quinn's eyes on her. Watching her like she was prey. Rachel was trying her best to ignore her. The bell was about to ring signaling the end of class. After this all she had was two more classes. No, two more Quinn free classes and glee. Then it was home free. She could do this.

  
XXX  


Rachel has made it to Glee. 30 more minutes then she can head home. She's got this. Easy peasy. Until she hears.

"I would like to perform a song, Mr. Shue."

Rachel's body jerks at the sound of Quinn's voice. She watched as Quinn approached the front of the room. She hasn't been paying attention all practice. Her mind is focused on getting home and trying to fix her big problem. Looking at her watch she notices practice is almost over, and after Quinn's performance they'll be released.

Attention back to the front of the room Rachel noticed Quinn had changed out of her Cheerio uniform. The blonde was now wearing a white floral mid-thigh sun dress, that perfectly accented her breast. It showed off her long toned legs and her arms. Quinn was definitely hot in it, and Rachel's new friend was already starting to stir. The first few notes played and Rachel immediately recognized the song; Like a Virgin. She can only imagine what Quinn has planned for such a song.

Rachel watches mesmerized as Quinn sings. Hips moving to the beat, hands roaming over her body every so often. Rachel was going to jizz in her pants. Quinn's dance moves were just as vulgar as the song, and she could swear Quinn was singing to her. She was definitely at the least looking in Rachel's general direction and Rachel thought she caught her looking at the front of her pants, but he wasn't sure. She couldn't' be sure of anything today. Not when all the blood left her brain and flowed directly to her growing erection.

She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep it hidden. The erection was definitely stretching her pants out. If there was any moment she was more than happy about her clothing choice for a day, this was that moment. The jogging pants left room for her to grow before it started getting uncomfortable. If she could just place her bag in her lap without drawing any attention to herself, she'll be safe; for now.

As Brad played the final notes to the song Rachel tried to have her eyes anywhere but on Quinn. But the pull was too strong and she found herself staring wide eyed at Quinn's chest, as they bounced up and down as she tried to catch her breath. It wasn't until she heard the claps of the rest of the Glee club that she could move her eyes. She knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Good job, Quinn. The passion, Quinn. Wow. Everyone should take after Quinn. We need to see more performances like this for the competition guy."

Yes, wow. Rachel thought. More performance to set her loins ablaze. Of course Mr. Shue was out to ruin her.

"Alright guys. That's it for today. Have a great weekend."

Now all she had to do was wait until everyone left the choir room. She stayed seated rummaging through her bag so it looked like she had a reason for staying. Rachel waved goodbye to the others as they left, but kept looking through her bag; buying time. Every so often she'd look around the room to check if it was clear. Finally, after what felt like forever the room was empty. Removing her bag from her lap Rachel began to stand up. Looking down, she could clearly see the erection in her pants. Hopefully she'd be able to make it to her car unspotted.

Hearing the choir room door open and close she immediately looked up to find the object of her most recent fantasies turning the locks on the door. Moving her bag in front of her groin she asks, "Is there something I can help you with, Quinn?"

"Actually, there is."

The look on Quinn's face only served to make Rachel more nervous than she already was. "W-what do you need?" Quinn was also making her stutter. This couldn't be good for Rachel. She needed an exit strategy immediately, because the dick in her pants was still hard.

"Oh well, that's simple." Quinn said, walking towards Rachel. "All I need it you."

Quinn was now directly in front of Rachel. Her hands reached toward the bag covering her front. Rachel had to think quick. Sidestepping Quinn, she began to make a rush for the door.

"I-I don't know what you're playing at Quinn, b-but I really need to go."

Pulling on the handles she found the door was locked. She was stuck in the room with a boner and Quinn, who had now walked up behind her and started running her hands down Rachel's arms.

"Don't you want me to help you? I've seen the way you were watching me in class earlier. I know you want me. Your pants couldn't hide your excitement from me Rachel."

Quickly turning around to look Quinn in the eye.

"How do you know about… my excitement?" she asked. Rachel thought she had concealed it pretty well throughout that class and during Glee.

"I could feel it. Calling for me Rachel. It wants me and I want it."

Rachel couldn't help the high pitched sound that escaped her mouth as Quinn cupped the front of her pants.

"I-I don't even know why I have this."

"Don't worry about that right now." Quinn said as she started pulling down Rachel's pants. "I'm going to take care of you right now and then I'll explain all later."

"O-oh."

What else was Rachel to say? Her pants were around her ankles and her panties were soon to follow. She couldn't pull her eyes away from Quinn. She was on her knees looking up at her pulling her panties down. The dick—her dick, she was taking ownership of this magnificent thing between her legs that had Quinn on her knees with a dreamy look on her face. Her dick was now free, pointing directly at Quinn's mouth, as if it knew where it belonged.

"M-maybe we should s-stop."

"Just relax, Rachel." Quinn said as she stroked Rachel's length. She was impressed with Rachel's length. Not many new growths are as long and thick as Rachel's 8 inch dick.

At Quinn's words Rachel took a breath. Then she felt Quinn's tongue drag up the length of her dick. It made her jump back, slamming her back into the door behind her. The champ that Quinn was she moved forward a bit and captured Rachel's dick in her mouth causing Rachel to moan.

"Oooh. Quinn. That feels…" She couldn't form any more words. She's never quite experienced anything like this. This warm feeling that has overcome her at having her dick in someone's mouth. Until this point she was trying to keep her eyes forward, but she had to look down to see if this was real. Quinn Fabray was on her knees sucking her off and she didn't know what to do with her hands.

Watching as Quinn's head bobbed up and down her dick leaving a trail of spit behind. Rachel tried to keep her hips from moving. She didn't want to be rude, but the pleasure has been so intense.

"Fuck. Quinn, I-I need. More."

And more she received. Quinn begins to take her whole length in her mouth. Rachel felt the tip of her dick hit the back of Quinn's mouth and Quinn was still trying to get more of her in her mouth. The feeling of something so sensitive in someone's tight throat was marvelous to Rachel. She felt every swallow, and boy did Quinn swallow a lot.

Quinn would pull away from her dick and leaving only a few inches in her mouth and then take her again. She wasn't going at an extreme pace or anything but the sensation of leaving and reentering Quinn's throat caused Rachel to moan.

Becoming bold, Rachel eased her hand on Quinn's head. Loosely tangling her fingers in her hair so she could have some leverage. If Quinn wanted to help so much she'd be sure to use her mouth to the best of her ability.

Rachel was slowly dragging Quinn up and down her sturdy pole, while Quinn used her tongue to gather all the pre-cum from the tip of Rachel's dick. It was driving her crazy. That and the then there was the humming. Whenever she'd let her dick sit in Quinn's throat, she'd start humming. The vibrations alone was going to send her over the edge, but when Rachel realized what was being hummed she lost all control.

"Fuck. Fuck. Quinn, I'm going to cum."

Trying to do the honorable thing and pull out before coming in Quinn's mouth Rachel was met with resistance as Quinn grabbed her ass to keep her face planted on Rachel's dick. She couldn't pull back. Looking down and seeing the smirk on Quinn's face caused her to cum. Jet after jet of warm cum left the tip of her dick entering Quinn's throat. The feeling of Quinn swallowing her cum only spurred her on. After the third spurt she felt Quinn release her ass and pull off her dick causing the cum to land on her tongue and then face. The beast has been satisfied. Rachel finally felt like the cloud that has been surrounding her head all day has been lifted and she can now think again.

"Quinn that… that was the best thing anyone has ever done for me." Rachel said, leaning down to try and wipe some of her cum off Quinn's face. "I'm sorry I came in your mouth. I tried to pull out. I could have used my hand or something less gross."

"No, I needed that. We both needed that."

Quinn is right. Rachel did need that, but what did she get out of her cumming down her throat.

"Y-you said you would explain what was happening to me?"

She didn't mean it as a question. Rachel really needed answers, but now that she could think clearly again, she clearly remembered Quinn was one of her daily tormentors. Lately she hasn't really done anything to Rachel but there was still that fear that she'd go back to that at any given moment.

"Yes, I can explain," Quinn said, standing and dusting off her knees, "but not here."

"Well, my dads won't be home for a few days we can go to my place." That sounded like such a proposition, and while she wouldn't be opposed to a repeat performance she needed to know what was going on with her body.

"That will do. We can't go back to my place. My mother would definitely smell you."

"Smell me?"

"I'll explain later. Lead the way to your car."

Walking out the door as soon as Quinn unlocked the handle, Rachel led them to the only car left in the student parking lot. Clicking her lock Rachel sat behind the steering wheel waiting for Quinn to get in the passenger seat. Watching as Quinn got in the car, her legs exposed as she sat down the memory of what just happened in the choir room invaded her mind. It was only a flash, but it was enough to wake up the problem in her pants.

The closing of Quinn's door brought her back to reality. Turning to face her passenger she saw the smirk that graced her lips. Blushing Rachel turned straight and started the car.

"S-so."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about your new dick when we get to your home." Quinn said, patting her lap as if this was of the norm, and Rachel had no choice but to wait. So here she was leaving the parking lot, heading towards her house with Quinn Fabray in the passenger seat. She doubted this day could get any stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *Spoilers to follow*
> 
>  
> 
> As you could probably tell if you read the non-porn parts, there's something going on with Quinn. I'm sure there is something supernatural that can be used to explain this, but I'm lacking in supernatural lore so I'll probably make something up unless I'm given some information on it. There will be another chapter, but I'm not sure if I will finish it off next chapter or make this a more lengthy story. You guys let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: First, I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments. It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story. Surprisingly, this just wanted to come out so here it is. Ultimately, I was going to just go with "Magical creature" as far as Quinn's back story, but someone told me to stop being lazy (-.-) and this is what you guys get. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I don't own Glee and mistakes are my own.

The drive to Rachel's house was strained at best, or at least that's how it felt in Rachel's pants. Quinn refused to remove her hand from Rachel's leg. The contact alone almost had Rachel driving up the sidewalk. She couldn't understand what her body found so sexual about it, but she at half-mast most the ride home.

After getting to her house Rachel tried to be as good of a hostess as one could with an erection. She offered Quinn something to eat to which she replied, "I know what I want in my mouth." Swiftly avoiding another blowjob in the kitchen, Rachel led Quinn to her room where they currently are; Rachel at her desk chair and Quinn on her bed.

"So." Rachel was nervous. Quinn was just staring at her. She could see a hunger in her eyes and Rachel was kind of scared right now.

"You were going to tell me about my… you know." Rachel said looking down at her crotch. It was still forming a slight tent in her pants.

"Why don't you come over here first." Quinn said, patting the bed beside her. "I'll tell you all you need to know."

"N-no thanks."

Great her stutter was back. She was far too articulate for this to be a thing. And if this was how she was going to act around Quinn from now on she'd need to change schools.

Quinn seemed to have snapped out of whatever daze she was in and now staring back at her with a look of annoyance and a hint of fright.

"Look. I know this is weird for you right now, but how do you think I feel finding out Rachel Berry was my mate?"

"Excuse me? Your mate?"

"It's hard to explain, and this is all wrong. This wasn't suppose to happen this way."

"Wait! What wasn't supposed to happen? You aren't explaining what's going on, Quinn."

Rachel was getting frustrated. All she wanted was some answers. What could be crazier than waking up with a dick?

"My family has been cursed, okay?"

Sure, Rachel didn't see that coming, but after today she has an open mind about things.

"Cursed? Like a witch put a spell on you?"

"Something like that."

Rachel was watching Quinn closely. She could tell this conversation was making her uncomfortable, but answers had to be given. She was getting desperate.

"Please?"

Quinn sighed. At the blank look on Rachel's face Quinn continued.

"My ancestor was 'blessed' by Lilith. As the story goes, there was a time when demons and angels walked amongst men. They ruled the lands, and enslaved the humans. There was a great war where the humans overturned the drove the demons underground. Hundreds of years later, when demons were all but forgotten, Ester Prewet, my ancestor, called upon Lilith begging for favor. We're told she was unwanted by men and yearned for a family."

Rachel just stared at Quinn. She wasn't sure if she believed her or not. Demons walking amongst men and answers prayers. It all sounded like a bunch of bull if she's ever heard any, but then again, she did wake up with a dick this morning.

"I-I want to believe you, Quinn. Honestly, I do, but can you understand how this sounds?"

"Rachel you woke up with a dick. How is this unbelievable?"

She could hear the irritation in Quinn's voice.

"I'm sorry, but this is just—fine. Just finish telling me the story. Lilith obviously answered Esters pleas."

"Yes, she heard Ester and she took pity on her. She gave her everything that she wanted. 'Beauty that attracts.' Ester could see the changes and she was truly happy, but with her beauty no man came to court her. She called upon Lilith again demanding answers and she learned her beauty only attracted the one worthy enough of it. Ester asked how she'd know when she spotted the worthy one and Lilith's response was, 'The glow.' Ester didn't understand then, but she soon found her worthy one. On the eve of her 18th birthday Ester saw the glow coming from the stable boy. She ran up to him in excitement and leaped into his arms. They were happy and in love after that, but one day Ester wanted more. She wanted kids, but she was barren, so she called upon Lilith again, and Lilith answered. Ester would now be fertile, becoming with child every time she's intimate, and only able to bare girls who would be blessed as she."

Rachel could only stare at Quinn. As outrageous as this sound she truly believed her, but there was just one question left unanswered.

"Okay… Your ancestor asked Lilith for beauty, a man, and kids and now I have a dick?"

"Yes." Quinn said looking at her. "The dick comes from the fact that not every one of my ancestors was straight. It's the curses way of adapting. Its main goal is to keep the Prewet line going. One of my great great great great aunts didn't want to have kids so the curse made her go into a type of heat. Whenever she's without child she begins to yearn to be filled, and her mate will be drawn to her; ready to fill her. That's what happened at school today. I saw you with the most beautiful glow today. It was calling to me. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't resist it. I found myself flaunting my body in front of you trying to get your attention and then in Glee with my performance. It was all for you Rachel."

Rachel knows in her mind that this is truly some messed up stuff she's hearing. First she woke up with a dick, and now she's learning she was suppose to spending the rest of her life impregnating Quinn! This did not go with her Broadway plans one bit. Sure, she had a small curse on the blonde before today, but she didn't think anything of it. Quinn was fairly untouchable she knew she didn't stand a chance. And now she finds out it's some weird kind of destiny.

"Will I have a dick the rest of my life?"

"No, it goes away when it fulfills its duty to impregnate me." Quinn explains.

This didn't help to soothe Rachel's mind.

"Quinn I have plans. I had a future! I can't have kids with you right now." Rachel was starting to get stressed at the idea of having kids before she made it on Broadway. Then another thought hit her. "Oh my God. I'm never going to get rid of this dick."

Sensing Rachel was close to losing it Quinn got off the bed and began to walk towards Rachel.

"No! Wait, Quinn, don't come any closer. I can feel my dick coming to life the closer you get."

Rachel was close to hysterics. Quinn needed to calm her down.

"Rachel it's okay."

"How is this okay, Quinn? I'm going to have this dick until you're pregnant and since I don't plan on getting you pregnant any time soon your body is just going to keep teasing me and pulling me to you. Do you know how hard it was to take my eyes off you today? And that was just my eyes! Now I have to keep my dick out of you or I ruin my future."

Quinn knew Rachel was dramatic, but this is just silly. Taking the final steps towards Rachel Quinn touched her shoulder. Rachel immediately calmed.

"Rachel, please, this is the 21st century there are plenty of ways to prevent pregnancy. Granted, my body chemistry doesn't respond well to birth control, making them useless, there are condoms, which are still a risk, but it's only like 1%."

"I can't risk it." Rachel mumbled. Quinn's touch was causing her to feel so warm. Looking down Rachel saw her dick was now erect in her pants, but while Quinn was touching her she couldn't bring herself to care.

"That's okay, Rachel. We won't risk it." Quinn cooed bending down to her knee so she could be eye level with Rachel.

"There is a way around it. You just have to give me your cum." Quinn said matter of factly.

Hearing this brought Rachel out of her Quinn induced stupor.

"My c-cum?"

Quinn was now gently sliding her hand up and down Rachel's thigh.

"Yes, your cum. If I simple ingest it the pull we feel will be sated for a while and everything goes back to normal."

"Right. Normal."Rachel said, looking down at Quinn's hand that was gripping her inner thigh now.

"So this 'while' must not be long since you're here on your knees again and I'm hard… again."

"On the contrary. If you would have just finished cumming in my mouth and not wasting it on my face we would be fine for at least 12 hours."

Quinn was annoyed at that, but it was only a minor setback. It only took the edge off earlier, but now she needed more.

"Quinn, I wasn't—I didn't mean—" Taking a calming breath Rachel tried again. "I wasn't trying to get it on your face. I was trying to not cum in your mouth. How was I to know you wanted me to?"

The nerve Quinn had. Didn't girls hate when guys came in their mouths? At least that's what Rachel had heard from some of the girls talking about in the locker room before gym.

"You didn't know, but now you do. Now we can do this right." Quinn said, rubbing Rachel's erect dick through her pants.

Rachel was losing focus. They needed to talk about this some more.

"W-wait, Quinn."

"No more waiting Rachel." Quinn said frustrated. "We both need this, just take off your pants for me."

Of course Rachel's hips automatically lifted, allowing Quinn to start pulling down her pants and panties together. Her body was in control right now and she did need this. She yearned for a release.

"Okay. Okay. Just, one more thing." Rachel panted.

"Are—Are we dating now?"

"Of course, silly. This dick is mine." Quinn said running her finger along the length of the shaft, causing Rachel to shudder.

"Oh. Oh, good. I don't want to have a dick for my not girlfriend."

Quinn's hand felt great to Rachel. She was now stroking her hardness, using the drops of pre-cum she's released as lubricant. Rachel knows she shouldn't, but she really wants Quinn to use her mouth again.

Staring up at Rachel, Quinn leaned in a swiped the head of the brunette's dick with her tongue. This was one of her new favorite flavors; Rachel.

"F-fuck." Rachel moaned. She wanted more.

"I'll take you on dates, Quinn. I-I swear." Rachel promised as she watched Quinn use her tongue to lick up the sides of her dick.

"Mmmmm."

Quinn was now sucking the tip of Rachel's dick into her mouth. It felt like she was trying to suck all the pre-cum out of her. The tip of her tongue was now licking the pre-cum from the tip of her dick as it flowed.

"I-I won't just use you for your mouth, even though you're so good at this."

Quinn lets the dick fall out of her mouth at this.

"I want you to use my mouth. I nee—"

Rachel interrupted her by putting her dick back where it belonged; Quinn's mouth.

"No, I know. I won't just use you for your mouth." Rachel stated. Her hands were now tangled in Quinn's blonde locks guiding her head up and down her dick. Quinn's mouth was heaven.

"I'm going to take you on dates, Quinn, and make us cute couples calendars so we can schedule our time together. Fuck."

Rachel was now really fucking Quinn's mouth. Her hand was moving the blonde's head in a quick rhythm. She could feel her dick hit the back of Quinn's mouth every time she brought her head down, and it felt amazing with Quinn's tongue slick against the bottom. The best part about this was that Quinn allowed Rachel to set the pace. Rachel wasn't scared of this anymore. She knew what she wanted and she was taking it.

"We'll do all the cutesy couple things. We'll binge on Netflix together, Mmmmm, while cuddling. I-I'll serenade you in Glee. We-we won't be one of those closet couples right Quinn?"

Rachel could feel Quinn nod against her dick, causing her to smile. This was going to be a great relationship. She's going to get the girl of her dreams.

"I'm going to blow, Quinn. Be ready to... swa-swallow all my cum." She panted.

Then it was like the world stopped for Rachel. The combination of being in Quinn's throat and feeling the vibrations as Quinn hummed caused Rachel to shoot her load down the blonde's throat.

"Fuck." That word was quickly earning its place in her extensive vocabulary.

"Fuck. Swallow it all."

And Quinn did. Pulling back slightly so the delicious cum could land on her tongue. As the stream of cum slowed down Quinn made sure to thoroughly clean any excess off Rachel's dick. Letting the dick slide free of her lips Quinn had a satisfied look on her face.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

Looking down at Quinn, Rachel smiled.

"No need to thank me, Quinn. I was serious about all the things I said. I know it wasn't the best time to try and discuss it, but I meant every word. I want all of that with you and more. I've had a crush on you for a while now, and I'm really happy you're going to be my girlfriend."

Hearing this warmed Quinns heart. She knows she hasn't always treated Rachel the best at times, but she did like her and she wanted to be her girlfriend. She was ecstatic Rachel wanted her in return.

"I do need to thank you, Rachel. I need to thank you for giving me a chance, and for listening to my story and not running away. I want all those things you mentioned too, Rachel."

Leaning down to kiss Quinn on the lips, Rachel said, "We're going to be the best couple ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Reviews/Comments/Favorites/Follows/Kudos. They all mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep writing. This chapter came about slower than I expected, but It's been a hell of a week for me with illness and a funeral. So I thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Once again this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. I do not own Glee.

Quinn is nervous. That’s right The Quinn Fabray was nervous. Tonight she was taking Rachel out for the first time. Dinner at the new vegan restaurant that opened up on the outskirts of town. She wanted them to talk, get to know each other better, and do all the things you did in a normal relationship. One that didn’t revolve around becoming pregnant.

The only problem was that she was new to the whole dating thing. Sure, she was popular and had guys, and the occasional girl, ask her out, but she didn’t want any of them. Quinn wanted her glowing mate. There was no reason for her to get attached to anyone when she knew her mate would be shown to her at the right time. Except this wasn’t the right time. This was three months early, but that was fine, she could do this. 

So here she was, standing outside Rachel’s front door Quinn was building up the courage to knock. She was sure Rachel’s dads were in and she wanted to make a good impression. As soon as Quinn brings her hand up to knock the door pulls open. 

"Hi." Rachel said, pulling Quin into the house. 

Quinn gave Rachel an appreciative once over. The brunette was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button up blouse. She nicely matched Quinn’s white and black patterned knee length A-line dress. 

"Hi." Quinn replied, kissing the brunette on the cheek. "I was just about to knock."

"I've been watching you stand there for the past five minutes."

"I was working on it." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel smiles at this. "I'm sure you were, Quinn."

"I was."

Rachel just patted the hand she held leading Quinn towards the living room.

"Dads, I'd like you to meet Quinn."

Before Quinn sat two men, one a tall African American and the other a shorter geeky looking man. Quinn immediately stood straighter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said walking towards them with her hand stretched.

The African American man stood shaking her hand, "I'm Leroy, this is my husband Hiram."

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you. We've been dying to get to know the person responsible for keeping our daughter away from us this past week."

Quinn blushes at this. She's been meeting Rachel every morning before school and after cheerio practice to get what they've been calling her "protein shakes," then they'd just hang out and talk. Receiving her protein shake twice a day has really built Rachel's control. On Monday Rachel still couldn't look at Quinn without showing her need to have her, but by Wednesday they were able to have a whole five minute conversation with her only excusing herself when Quinn kissed her cheek. Remembering the kiss she just gave the brunette, she looks towards Rachel noticing her boner free crotch.

"Dad, I hardly think she's been keeping me away from you. I'm home by 7 every night for dinner and an activity before promptly going to bed by 10."

Laughing at his daughter, Leroy said, "He's joking honey. We're happy that you've found such a nice friend."

Hearing the word friend made Quinn's smile fall. Looking at Rachel she asked, "friend?" 

"Well of course. Don't you consider yourself Rachel's friend?"

"No!" Realizing what she said she backtracked. "I mean, yes, but..." Looking at Rachel with wide eyes. She hoped she didn't spill any secrets. She thought they talked about being out and dating. What if he just ruined everything for Rachel and herself?

Rachel only rolled her. "It's okay, Quinn they know. My fathers like to joke a lot." She said looking towards her smiling fathers.

"She's right Quinn. We know you're dating our daughter." Hiram said with a gleeful smile."

"Oh." Quinn said, relieved rubbing the back of her neck. Giving a rather charming smile she added, "good."

All the Berry's laughed at this Grabbing Quinn's arm Rachel began to lead her to the door. 

"We shall be on our way, dads, we don't want to be too late."

Following their daughter to the door, they reminded her to be home by 12. Smiling to each other they watched the couple drive off down the street. 

The car ride was nice. As Quinn expected Rachel created the perfect first date playlist and was excited to take control of the car’s speaker system. She didn’t mind though, in fact she enjoyed most the songs played. They were mostly modern pop with a bit of rock and hip hop mixed in. It made for great background music to the light conversation she had with Rachel.

When they arrived at, Le Légume, a vegetarian restaurant specializing in French cuisine, Quinn gave her name for the reservation and they were seated at a booth in the secluded part of the restaurant, away from most the other customers.

"Wow, Quinn this place is nice I know you picked it because of my dietary needs, but I hope you enjoy the food as well."

Smiling Quinn replied, "Don't worry about me Rachel. I really wanted to do something nice for you and take care of you as you've been taking care of me this past week. I know this is a lot; your life changing so much and so unexpectedly like this." Reaching for Rachel's hand, she added, "I'm just happy you're still here with me." 

Rachel blushes lightly at Quinn's words. 

"You didn't have to, Quinn. It's not like I'm not getting anything out of this arrangement. I now have a beautiful girlfriend, who I've had a small crush on for years now, and I have a very active and satisfying sex life. I wish I could do more for you, Quinn. I want you to feel as good as I've been feeling." 

"Just being able to swallow your... protein shake," Quinn said, whispering the last part. "Is more than enough to keep me satisfied."

Rachel thought about what Quinn had said, but she's been doing research. She didn't just expect Quinn to satisfy her more primal needs and not get the extra release she needed as well. She's been watching Quinn. She could tell after every encounter Quinn becomes very aroused, yet she never mentions it, and Rachel wasn't sure how to bring it up. Tonight she plans on fixing this problem.

They were just finishing their meals when Quinn noticed the uncomfortable look on Rachel's face. Wanting to know what was wrong, she asked, "You okay?" 

The response was immediate. "Sure." But Quinn could tell something wasn't right. Sliding around the table towards Rachel Quinn could see what the problem was, Rachel had a noticeable bulge in her pants. Letting her hand glide across Rachel's thigh, "Oh, I see what's... up."

"No, I'm fine." Rachel said removing Quinn's hand. "I want this night to be special. I'll take care of this later."

Moving closer to her girlfriend, she whispered in her ear, "But this is special." Replacing her hand back on Rachel's thigh, rubbing it.

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed, " We're in public."

"That didn't stop us the first time." She replied. Her hand was now roaming over Rachel's covered dick, squeezing it through the tight jeans.

"That was different. There wasn't anyone else at school. There are people around us."

"Rachel relax, the place isn't that crowded. The closest person is at least 10 feet away from us."

Rachel stiffened as she heard her pants unzip. She's scared of getting caught, but the thought also excited her more than she already was. Feeling the blonde pull her dick out of the new argyle patterned boxers she was wearing caused Rachel to gasp. The rush of cool air caused her dick to harden.

Using her finger, she ran it along the sides of Rachel's dick teasing it. "Look at how hard you are for me, baby. What were you thinking about during dinner?"

"Y-you—"

"Aww, that's cute. Your stutter is back."

Clearing her throat Rachel tried again. "Watching you eat just reminded me of... things."

"Yeah? Well, watching you harden reminds me of things."

Quinn now wrapped her hand around the shaft. Running her thumb along the pre-cum leaking slit. This caused Rachel to shudder. The way Quinn was now stroking her dick, spreading the pre-cum so her hand could move smoothly. It was all too much she wasn't sure how long she'd last sitting here where anyone could walk up to them and see what was happening.

"Quinn, pl-please."

"It's okay baby, I'm going to make you feel good. I love the way your dick throbs for me. Wish I could wrap my lips around it. I'd suck you so hard, Rachel. The food here was great, but I think I want a cum-filled desert." 

Quinn's hand was pumping Rachel's shaft at a steady pace; she loved the way it felt in her hand. She could tell Rachel was close to cumming with the soft whimpers that left her lips. Her dick was so hard and the rate at which she was leaking pre-cum was all-telling.

"Mmm. Give me what I want. Cum for me. I want to taste you."

Rachel wasn't going to last much longer. She had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead as she tried to resist fucking Quinn's hand. She really wished she was in her throat. Rachel loved fucking her girlfriend's throat. It was so warm and tight and it made her feel safe. Fuck, she was so close, and Quinn's words were going to drive her right over the edge.

"How was everything?"

Her head snapped up at the voice. Their waiter had returned. Slumping in her seat as to not expose herself in public Rachel looked down at her empty plate. 

"Everything was absolutely delicious."

Rachel looked at Quinn in awe. How could she be so calm with her hand still stroking her dick? The waiter was right there and she was unphased. This only made Rachel hotter. 

"Can I interest you in our dessert menu?"

"Hmm, I am in the mood for something slightly salty."

Hearing this Rachel blushed.

"We have a deli—"

"Actually, if we could just have our check that would be great."

"Of course, ma'am. I'll be right back with your check."

Quinn smiled as she watched the waiter walked away. She slowly placed Rachel's hard dick back in her pants, zipping her up after.

"That was unfortunate timing."

"Yeah." Rachel mumbled. 

Having paid for their meal, leaving the Restaurant, the girls were now on their way home. The car ride was strained. Rachel was sulking in her seat.

"Come on Rachel, don't let the waiter ruin our good time." 

"I'm not."

"It sure looks that way. You haven't said a word since we left."

"Honestly, I just want to forget what happened back there."

Seeing the hurt look on Quinn's face Rachel frowned. 

"I didn't mean it like that." Not getting a reply, she softly grabbed the hand Quinn wasn't using to steer the car.

"I'm sorry Quinn. Look, the night was great, the food was good, and I got to learn a lot about you. I'm happy about all of that, really."

"But?"

"The waiter just had really bad timing."

At the frustrated look on the brunette a face Quinn smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'm going to make it up to you." She said intertwining their fingers.

The rest of the car ride was filled with lighter conversation and more teasing. Despite the rude waiter who interrupted her Rachel had a great time. After the car pulled up in front of her house, Quinn got out to open her door and walk her to her house. Quinn wrapped her up arms around the smaller girl releasing her as they reached the front door. 

"I had a great time tonight, Quinn." 

"Me too."

Rachel couldn't look up. Quinn would know see the arousal in her eyes. Her dads were sure to be sleeping by now, should she invite Quinn in for a "night cap"? That's what they do in the movies. That was code for sexual activity, right?

"So..."

"So?"

"Do I get a good night kiss?"

"Oh."

Leaning forward, Rachel gave Quinn a chaste kiss upon her lips. Counting to five in her head, she began to pull back, but before she could Quinns lips were on her full force. She couldn't hold back her moan. She's never been kissed like this. All their previous interactions had limited kissing because of the limited time they had.

Quinn wasn't holding back. She wanted to kiss Rachel like this for some time now. Walking Rachel backwards until she hit the door Quinn kissed her hard. She sucked on Rachel's bottom lip, enjoying the sounds escaping from the brunette. Releasing her lip, she ran her tongue along it, begging for entrance only to be denied until she nipped it with her teeth. Her tongue explored this new part of Rachel, wanting to memorize it's warmth. She slowly pulled back when breathing became a need. Pressing herself fully against Rachel, leaning her head against her lovers, she felt how aroused she was. She would never get used to the way Rachel's body reacts with her own and vice versa; she was so wet.

"Do you– do you want to come in?"

Rachel asked, panting softly. She could barely think, Quinn was grinding against her covered dick.

"Mnmm, what about your dads?" 

"They're asleep, and my room is soundproof."

And that was all the confirmation Quinn needed. Nodding her head, Rachel opened the door and led them to her bedroom. Quinn made sure to lock the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was them being interrupted again. Rachel pulled to the bed where they sat to continue their kisses. At some point Rachel ended up half on top of her. She could feel the hardness in Rachel’s pants against her thigh, and the pressure from Rachel’s leg pressing into her felt satisfying. The past week has been rough for Quinn. She’d get so wet from sucking Rachel off, but they never had enough time for her to take care of it. Often she’d tell Rachel that she was okay when she asked, but that was far from the truth. She spent her nights with two fingers buried in her wet pussy; wishing they were Rachel’s dick.

Rachel didn’t know when she took charge of the situation, but she enjoyed the way Quinn felt beneath her. Emboldened by her position her hands roamed up the side of Quinn’s body towards her heaving breast. Looking down between them, she rested her hands upon the breast feeling the stiffness of the blonde's nipples through the layers of clothing. Rachel tentatively massaged Quinn’s breast hoping this was okay. Looking up into Quinn’s eyes Rachel saw the confirmation, before the nod. Her hands got rougher as she kneaded the blonde’s breast; squeezing them. They felt great in her hands, as if they were made to fit perfectly. Quinn was was moaning for her, and she wanted more. She tweaked the hard nipples, causing her girlfriend to arch her back and say her name in a breathy voice.

Moving back, she slid off Quinn’s body. She knew Quinn had to be wet with the way her hips were moving against her thigh. Rachel wanted to see for herself. Getting on her knees before the edge of her bed, she ran her hands up Quinn’s thighs dragging her girlfriends dress over her waist. 

“What are you doing?”

“You’re always taking care of me Quinn. I wanted to return the favor.” Rachel replied, kissing the inside of Quinn’s thigh.

Quinn’s smell was intoxicating to Rachel. She wanted to immerse herself in it forever. Moving closer to the junction of the two thighs Rachel began to nip at the skin. She wanted to mark her. Sucking hard on the smooth flesh before her and using her teeth, Rachel was sure to achieve her goal. Using her tongue to soothe the inflamed skin, she left in her wake.

“I’m going to taste you now.”

Was all she said before she began to pull the lace panties from Quinn’s body. Watching as they came away drenched and sticking to the blondes wet pussy, she drags them down her cream colored legs. 

Quinn’s smell was stronger now, and Rachel couldn’t help but bring her face closer to the source taking a breath before diving in. She dragged her tongue across the swollen lips presented before her. The taste was addicting. Rachel knew from that moment on she’d want it every day. Kissing along the blondes folds, she parted them with her tongue so she could gather more of her sweet juices in her mouth. She dragged her tongue up to Quinn’s clit, where she flattened it. Moving her tongue up and down the length of her clit, she felt Quinn’s thighs tighten around her head. Listening to Quinn’s moans, Rachel decided to apply pressure to Quinn’s clit with the tip of her tongue. Using it to then flick across the clit, causing Quinn to arch into her mouth. 

“Fuck, Rach. That feels so good.”

The feeling of Rachel’s tongue against her clit was driving her wild. Quinn didn’t think it would get any better until she felt Rachel begin to suck on her clit. The warm mouth surrounding her clit was heaven. She wondered if this was how Rachel felt when she sucked on her glorious dick. Feeling Rachel’s head move away from her, she placed her hands on the back to keep Rachel to herself.

“Don’t stop.” She panted. “You’re going to make me cum hard.”

After tonight Quinn doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to please herself again. Her fingers already weren’t enough. She’d want Rachel’s mouth again. Quinn could feel her pussy grasping at air. She wished Rachel would fuck her with her fingers. Her pussy needed to be stuffed, then she’d cum.

As if Rachel read her mind, she felt the hand that was massaging her thigh move up to her pussy, slowly being slipped in. One finger at first, and only to the knuckle. Rachel was slowly pushing and pulling her finger into her tight hole until it she was fucking her completely with it. It felt great, but Quinn needed more.

“More.”

On the next thrust she felt two fingers entering her. Rachel’s fingers were smaller than hers, but this felt great. Her pussy clenched against the two fingers. When Rachel thought she was comfortable enough, she began to pull them out slowly, to thrust them in again. She was about to blow. The light licks Rachel gave her clit as she thrust her fingers into her was enough to drive her over the edge.

“Ooohhhh fuck!”

She came thrusting her hips up, when Rachel sucked her clit back into her mouth. Rachel’s mouth was legendary. It sucked softly as she had the best orgasm of her life. She watched when Rachel slowly pulled her fingers out of her exhausted pussy and sucked them in her mouth, licking her lips when she was done. Quinn’s eyes began to flutter close. She was tired.

“Mmmm. Thank you.”

Moving up to the side of Quinn, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend slowly moving them up the bed. Her dick was hard, but she’d take care of it later. Now she just wanted to cuddle up with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about 3 more chapters planned for this right now separated by sexual act. If there is anything you'd like to see let me know and I'll consider it.


End file.
